


“Oh no! Everyone got separated!”

by Aegithalos_caudatus



Series: Persona 3 omo [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Other, Pissing in Tartarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegithalos_caudatus/pseuds/Aegithalos_caudatus
Summary: Minato really needs to learn to tell his team to give him a bathroom break before an expedition. Failing to do so results in scenes like this.





	“Oh no! Everyone got separated!”

Fuuka’s voice rang clearly through Minato’s head as he tried to recover from being once again randomly teleported. The sudden disorientation jostled his bladder and reminded him of his pressing need. He hadn’t had the time to visit the bathroom before going into Tartarus and he was once again cursing his shyness and consequent inability to tell the others to give him a minute to take care of his needs. Looking around, he saw that he was at a dead end of a rather long straight corridor, surrounded by nothing but the creepy green and purple face-adorned walls of Arqa. They were rather too strong for this level and the shadows all ran from them shrieking in fear. The only real reason they were here was to search for a sword from Elizabeth’s request. A cramp from his bladder and a sudden sensation of dampness pulled his gaze back towards his crotch. Nothing was visible on his pants yet. He made a quick decision. 

“Fuuka, can you hear me?” 

“Yes leader, what do you need” 

“Relay my orders to the others. Tell them to explore the floor until they find the stairs and then wait until we all gather there. They can take out any shadows in their way. Let me know if all three reach the stairs before I get there” 

“Yes leader!” 

Minato started walking slowly down the corridor. He had no intention of actually leaving it, but he knew that Fuuka could tell the approximate location of every SEES member and she would get suspicious if he stayed in one place too long. After walking for a few moments, he turned around and headed towards the dead end again, stuffing his hands between his legs and doing a little potty dance. He wanted to just unzip his pants and pee on the floor, but he couldn’t do so until he was absolutely sure that none of his teammates (consisting of Aigis, Mitsuru, and Yukari) would run into him. He resumed his slow shuffling, pacing up and down the corridor. 

After a few minutes he was beginning to grow worried. If the floor had a normal layout the others should have found the stairs by now and at least one person should have run past him. Moreover, he was now leaking constantly to the point where rather than separate leaks, he was peeing a slow stream which he kept interrupting. Still, no news was better than bad news. He jumped and almost wet himself when he heard Fuuka contact him again. 

“Leader, everyone has reached the stairs and there are no shadows left on this floor. I sense that death might approach soon, what should I tell them to do? Your location is not very far from the stairway, I suggest you move towards it as soon as possible” 

Minato cursed internally. If death was truly approaching, he couldn’t risk his teammates’ lives just for a pee break. Then again, if he didn’t relieve himself soon, he would meet his teammates in soaked pants. He told Fuuka to keep scanning for the reaper and turned to the wall, pulling himself out of his pants and planning on relieving as much pressure as possible before being forced to leave. His stream just started to pick up pace when he heard Fuuka call the message he feared. 

“I sense Death approaching!” 

But he was now peeing a full stream and nowhere near done. He tried to stop so he could tuck himself back in and run towards the stairs but the best he managed was making his stream slow down and stutter. 'Screw it!’ he thought and turning around he started walking quickly down the corridor still peeing strongly. He gripped his member with one hand strongly and tried to aim directly downwards to avoid hitting his own legs, which he kept as far apart as possible while moving forward. By the time his stream had tapered off he was almost at the end of the corridor. He stopped to let the last trickle out and while concealing himself he looked over his shoulder. His urine had turned bloody red, like all watery liquids do during the dark hour, and formed a long zigzagging line along the floor. He couldn’t help but blush at the thought of the clearly visible evidence of his sort of public indecency, but he was already running toward Mitsuru, who was waving at him from the stairwell room.


End file.
